bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Carroll and Logos
Carroll’s arrangement for required student purchase of downloadable software with Logos Bible Software (Faithlife), begun in July 2010, ceased in July 2016. However, all students have a recommendation to purchase Faithlife products. In the past,Carroll required specific products for its all its new students beginning in Alpha Term (Fall) 2010 and Alpha Term (Fall) 2011. From 2011 to 2016, Doctoral Students were required to purchase specific Logos products. Struckthrough language below retains the steps that were in place for our new students in the 2010-2011 school year; this information is retained here for their reference. 'Bold text reflects steps in place for students attending between Pascal Term 2011 and Pascal Term of 2016, and is retained for their reference.'' Beginning in Alpha Term (August) 2010, all new students admitted to the Diploma, Master’s or Doctoral programs at Carroll will be given the Logos package designated for their degree plan. The cost of the package will be paid from the student’s Technology Fee. The Logos Bible Software company will contact you directly by email with information to download the software and access your account with them. For Diploma Students: The following package is ''recommended'' to be purchased by Carroll Students: '''Scholar’s Library http://www.logos.com/scholars For Masters Student The following package is recommended ''to be purchased by Carroll Students: '''Scholar’s Library http://www.logos.com/scholars For Doctoral Students: The following package was ''required ''to be purchased by Carroll Students: Scholar’s Library: Gold http://www.logos.com/gold How the Partnership works: * ''Prior to Pascal Term, 2011: *New students admitted to the Diploma, Masters or Doctoral programs at Carroll beginning Alpha Term 2010 but before Pascal Term, 2011, and who pay their Logos Bible Software fee, will be signed to the appropriate package. *These steps are new in the process beginning Omega Term 2011: #You will receive email instructing you to register with Logos at www.logos.com. #You will then email academic.activation@logos.com with your name, school (that is, B.H. Carroll Theological Institute), and email address. #Then Logos will contact you directly by email with information to access your account with them. *Your purchase will be evenly distributed over two years from your technology fee payments. The package is yours to keep once it is fully paid for; if you leave Carroll before completing the purchase, Logos will contact you directly to arrange a payment schedule for the balance of your account, or will deactivate it. * Beginning Pascal Term 2011: *'''Diploma and Master' Students are recommended to sign up for the appropriate Logos package, Scholar's library. Contact Logos at www.logos.com and identify yourself as a Carroll Student for a discount on your software package. If you opt to purchase the package, you will be working out payment directly between yourself as an individual, and Logos. *New Doctoral Students are required to purchase the appropriate Logos software package, Scholar's Library Gold. New students admitted to the Doctoral programs at Carroll beginning Pascal Term 2011 and after, and who pay their Logos Bible Software fee, will be signed to the appropriate package. *'These are the steps required in the process beginning Pascal Term 2011:' #'You will receive email instructing you to register with Logos at http://www.logos.com/academic/program (be sure to register, but not to order any products, while visiting the site to register).' #'You will then email academic.activation@logos.com with your name, school (that is, B.H. Carroll Theological Institute), and email address.' #'Then Logos will contact you directly by email with information to access your account with them.' *'Your purchase will be evenly distributed over two years (at the time of this writing) from your technology fee payments. The package is yours to keep once it is fully paid for; if you leave Carroll before completing the purchase, Logos will contact you directly to arrange a payment schedule for the balance of your account, or will deactivate it.' * At any time: *'Your Logos package can be upgraded, supplemented, or expanded. For example, you can purchase full text ebooks from Logos that can be used on your Package platform, at deep discounts. Some course texts and other specialized titles are only available in e-format through Logos.' *'Existing Caroll students (who began coursework prior to Alpha Term 2010), and students who already have an account with Logos, can contact Logos Bible Software directly about questions.' Trouble with access? Please send comments and questions to me. Some information on the download and setup for new students * ''Prior to Pascal Term, 2011: *Once you pay your technology fee to Carroll, your information will be forwarded to Logos. *Logos will contact you directly with email to access your new account; view the instructions and follow the steps outlined. * ''Beginning Pascal Term, 2011: *Logos offers the following as requirements for downloading the software (as of September 2010) **Minimum System Requirements PC'''Pentium 4 1 GHz 1 GB RAM (2 GB for Windows Vista and Windows 7) Windows XP SP3 DVD drive 12 GB hard drive space 1024X600 Display 128 MB DirectX 9 graphics device Internet connection required for activation '''Mac Mac OS X 10.5 or later (Mac OS X 10.6 recommended) Intel only (PowerPC not supported) 1.5 GB RAM 8 GB hard drive space DVD-ROM For training in using Logos Listed in suggesed order from Bryan Pritchett at Logos in October 2010, with his comments on each option: 1. http://www.logos.com/videos - free training video’s 2. http://community.logos.com/forums/ - She can ask any questions that she has/ 3. http://www.logos.com/products/details/5856 - Morris Proctor runs the 2 day training seminars on using Logos, these manuals are good but there is a cost. 4. http://www.logos.com/camp - Camp Logos is the best tool to learn the software however it is the most expensive. Trouble with access? Please send comments and questions to me. TIPS for using Logos TIP: You can expand your own Logos collection of texts beyond what you purchase for Carroll. Many additional texts are available at costs, but some are also available for free: *Recommended FREE Logos text additions include their new (August 2011) Perseus Collections; bear in mind that what you add from this source will become resident on your computer, so allot your available space wisely! Another TIP: Trying to determine which package to buy? Not sure how what we recommend to Diploma and Master's Students differs from what we require for Doctoral Students? Logos has a handy comparion chart at http://www.logos.com/comparison Yet another TIP: Does Logos need verification of your enrollment? Since September 2012, you must upload a picture file to complete the Logos application and proceed to process your order. Acceptable file formats include .jpeg or .tif images; PDFs are NOT currently supported on the Logos application site. Here's a way to obtain a suitable image: *Log into Solutions *Choose 'My Courses' *Choose 'My Current Courses' *Use the 'Print Screen' button on your keyboard, and save the image as a .jpeg or .tif or other graphic document. *Attach the document at the point prompted in your online Logos application